Seduction
by egg10rru
Summary: What would happen if Colin decided to take the initiative in establishing his and Tory's relationship? ToryxColin, rated M for graphic lemon


So what would happen if Colin was the one to initiate their relationship? was the question posed to me by a friend. In combination with several deviations by yaoi4evandnevayuri, this was the result.

(This is me ignoring the fact that Tory was supposed to be sick, that Tory and Colin did not plan on studying again the weekend after Colin took the notebook, as well as the part where he gives it back and punches him.)

~*~*~*~

"Hey, Tory!" Colin's voice came out more enthusiastically than normal in Tory's earpiece.

"_C-Colin!"_ Tory's breathless voice came out sounding a little panicked in return over the telephone line.

"Hey…you sound a little want for air over there, you okay?" Colin paused, curious.

"_Oh, NO! I mean, yea, I'm ok, I just had to make a mad dash for the phone after it rang awhile cuz I didn't know my mom had left already." _Tory explained, taking a deep breath and holding it to relax.

"Oh, okay. So hey, can I come over to study? I know you're Mom's not home but…" Colin asked into the phone, crossing his fingers and hoping Tory wasn't going to be busy for a good long while.

"_Yea, sure, I guessed you might need help before the test on Wednesday. You were gone again most of this week. Mom won't mind." _Came the warm voice from the other end.

He smiled. "Thanks. I really need your help with more than one kind of problem, and you just can't do a quickie over the phone and expect any kind of sticky results."

"_I…what?"_

Colin made his voice sound as if he was a little cross from having to repeat himself. "I said I need help with several problems but you can't help me quickly over the phone and expect anything to stick. I just don't absorb anything out of you very well unless it's person-to-person. I'll be over in a few minutes, okay? And don't call Mandy."

_"Don't…oh. Well, okay. If you say so. Um, I'll see you in a few, I guess."_

"Yea. Bye."

_"Bye."_

Colin hung up and moved away from the window, where he'd been watching Tory's duplex for a good chunk of the morning. He'd seen Mary leave home in her car moments ago as opposed to a taxi, and that probably meant she'd be gone awhile. Perfect. He walked into the bathroom, looking at his face. He'd always been blessed with a good complexion, and today was no exception. Then he turned around and glanced over his shoulder. A devious smirk crossed his face as he winked at his reflection, shut off the lights, and went downstairs. After pausing to make sure the doctor was not in sight to notice his departure, he took a deep breath and ran across the street.

~*~*~*~

"FUCK." Tory mused aloud, panting slightly still. "I wouldn't have invited Mandy anyway…but why would he specifically **ask** me not to? Last time he all but accused me of giving him preferential treatment over her." He dropped the phone that he had been keeping at his side since his mom left with his clean hand and moved across the room for a tissue. "Shit, I don't have time to air out my room. Great."

Tory finished wiping his hand and stomach, zipped his pants, threw on a shirt and grabbed the textbook he had already marked on Friday knowing that Colin would need help. On his way down the hall to the living room the doorbell rang.

"Shit, that was fast!" Tory mumbled to himself, before yelling "COMING!" as he scrambled for the door and yanked it open. _'Calm down,'_ he mentally chided himself. _'He can't know anything's up. Just relax. It'll be fine.'_

…There was no one there.

"Yea, you will be," floated up to him, just barely loud enough for him to hear, and he glanced down with a sharp gasp.

"What did you—FUCK!" He broke off, gaping, his Physics book hitting the floor with a dull thud. Colin was hunkered down, his ass perched on the heel of one shoe as he tied the other. He was wearing a clingy, light blue, short-sleeved shirt and a pair of tight, hot pink hot shorts that read "Princess" in cotton candy blue letters with a yellow crown for the dot of the "i" printed across his ass.

Tory sucked in his breath and wiped at the corner of his mouth, but not in time to hide it from Colin, who gave him a small grin over his shoulder as he stood up.

"Fuck who?"

"Fuck—**what?**"

"Why are you fucking?" Colin's cheeky grin never left his face as he watched Tory blush.

"I didn't mean…you must be fucking freezing! It's mid-winter!"

Colin shrugged. "Hn, fucking and freezing go well together for cryophiliacs."

"…wait, for what?"

"I know something that you don't?" Colin asked with a laugh. "That's a shock. Anyway, let me come inside where you're hot; or you could make me hot too."

Tory did another double take, feeling his cock pulse. _'There's no fucking way he has any clue how wrong his statements are coming out. And right when I'm horny too. God, it's probably just me turning everything into sexual innuendoes. Calm down, dammit!'_

"I could…what?"

Colin turned to face him. "You know, you turn the heat in here way up," he said nonchalantly, but the subtle smirk and his knowing onyx eyes told a different story.

'_I…like, I turned up the thermostat? Or like...I turn things up? What is he getting at?'_

"I—yea, well it's winter, so yea. It's better to keep warm. Um, we'll be studying in the living room if that's ok, my room is really dirty at the moment." Tory tried to get things back to normal.

"It's not the only dirty thing."

"…what?" Tory asked fearfully.

"Nothing, it's a joke, tell you later." Colin chuckled, glancing at Tory. He turned around and bent to pick up his textbooks from the porch where he'd conveniently set them to "tie his shoe," presenting Tory with another great view of his ass. Tory read it again and swallowed, sweating despite the cold. He felt his pants tighten a little more and tried to avert his eyes, but his mind wouldn't let him. Colin stood up slower than was necessary, milking Tory's gaze, and finally turned around, much to the redhead's relief. He fantasized about that ass, but he'd never thought of something _**this**_ hot…BAD train of thought, he scolded his gutterized mind.

After stooping to grab his book as well, he spun on his heel and led Colin inside to the living room and sat down on the couch, flipping the physics textbook open to where he'd tabbed it. Colin sat right next to him, much closer than necessary on the couch. Swallowing and trying to ignore this as he couldn't scoot further away due to the armrest, Tory began tutoring.

~*~*~*~

"…So you see, in this problem the slope is reduced, changing the angle, as well as a reduction in the time interval, which makes the vector short…er…" Tory stared once again as Colin "conveniently" used that moment to prop his elbows on his knees and lean towards the coffee table in pretense of intently studying the diagram, causing his shirt to ride up in the back and putting the letters at a legible angle.

"…Colin?"

"Mm?" Colin looked up, his expression purposely unconcerned.

"…Why **are** you wearing those…shorts?"

Colin shrugged. "Mandy bought 'em for me, said I'd look good in them. And I thought, 'would Tory think I look good in them? I should wear them.' So I did. Do I look good in them?"

Tory coughed. _'Did he __**really**__ just ask me that?' _"Ah…well, it's really cold outside. And they're _very_…short. They're not really practical for this kind of weather…"

Colin smirked and leaned in closer to him. "But you didn't answer the question. And the weather outside is irrelevant when you make me so hot in here."

Tory intook his breath and leaned a little further back, desperate for a topic change. He just kept hearing these things wrong, and it was seriously messing with his focus.

"Uh, so…should we get back to studying?" He asked, a little desperate.

Colin leaned back and looked at the physics book. "No, I can't concentrate on this any longer. Let's talk about something else a while." He looked back up at Tory with a slightly devious look.

Tory swallowed, attempting to find another distraction. "Um…ok so that joke earlier. What was it?"

"Oh." Colin sounded a little amused. "I said it's not the only dirty thing because there's…cream…on your face, not that you can tell now," he chuckled, watching the contrast leave as the color drained from Tory's face.

The redhead immediately lifted his hands to his cheeks to feel around and wipe it off. "Why didn't you tell me?!" Tory panicked, looking everywhere except Colin, which confirmed to Colin what the substance really was.

"Well, I thought it was funny. I also thought as it dried you might realize it was there from the stickiness. Can I have some too?" Colin laughed as Tory blanched.

"Wh-what?!"

Colin leaned into Tory. "Can I have…some ice cream too?" He whispered seductively.

_'What? It's not ice—OH!'_ Tory thought in relief. _'He doesn't know it's…'_

"S-sure," Tory laughed shakily as Colin smiled, got up, and stretched his arms over his head, only to stop abruptly and stare as Colin arched forward, sticking his ass out. Colin held the pose a moment, then released it with a content sigh.

"Great! I could really use a break right now." He gave Tory a side-long glance, the look of someone who likes what they see. "Do you…want some more?" He asked, deliberately smoothing one hand down the front of his body to rest on his hip. "Ice cream?" He added on, trying not to laugh as Tory flushed red from the insinuation.

Tory looked at him wide-eyed as he turned and sauntered toward the kitchen, swaying his hips slightly, then after a few moments got up from the couch to follow him. When the redhead got to the kitchen he stopped dead in the doorway. Colin had gotten out the chocolate and vanilla ice cream containers and set them on the kitchen food prep table, then "accidentally" dropped the ice cream scoop and bent to pick it up right as Tory entered the kitchen.

Tory stared openly at Colin's ass. He gulped audibly, his eyes plainly tracing the letters over again, and tried not to think about the way his pants were starting to feel _**more**_ than uncomfortable. He couldn't let Colin know the effect he was having on him; the dark-eyed teen would probably dump the idea of them being friends forever and _then_ what would Tory do? He had worked so hard to get close to Colin and there was no way he was going to let all of it go to waste. He would just have to endure.

Colin rose slowly and turned to the sink, propping his elbows on the edge and thrusting his ass out slightly in Tory's direction. He slid his legs a little wider apart and leaned more over the sink as he rinsed the ice cream scoop in hot water.

"See something you like?" He asked innocently.

Tory practically wet himself. "Wh-NO! Um, I just…" His mouth went dry.

Colin turned his head with a slight frown. "Well, you should like at least **one** of them, they're your flavors, after all. I like vanilla the best. You?"

"Oh!" Tory smiled, relieved. _'Shit, I like chocolate but earlier on my face…he might guess…' _"Uh, I like vanilla too."

"Okay," Colin smiled sweetly as he set the scoop down on the table and picked up the chocolate ice cream, opening the freezer to put it back inside. With a little sly peek at Tory through his lashes, he leaned up to thrust the ice cream deeper into the freezer, letting his shirt ride up and his rear stick out a little again. Tory shivered, glad of the cold freezer air that helped to calm him just slightly, letting out a nearly inaudible moan of frustration as the cold went away. Colin saw rather than heard it, and turned to Tory.

"Cold feel good?" He teased, knowing why Tory would appreciate the cold air and also aware that he was glad of it for the exact opposite reason. He felt himself hardening in his shorts and decided to get on with things.

"Uh, yea, I guess that means it's too hot in here. I should go turn the heater down." Tory muttered, aiming for the door. He gasped as Colin suddenly stuck his ice cream container-chilled hands under Tory's shirt, rubbing his fingertips up the torso and over the nipples. Tory flushed and failed to fully bite back a low moan.

"But I think this heat is perfect," Colin smirked. "Maybe…you should just take this off. It's storing your heat." Slowly he slipped the shirt over Tory's head, then clutched it close and breathed in. "Mmm…yea, it's hot."

"C-Colin?" Tory's voice shook as he turned around to face the shorter male, his control starting to break. Colin glanced up at him, then dropped the shirt to the floor. Swiftly, he pressed himself into Tory's chest and cupped the taller boy's crotch, squeezing. Tory yelped in shock.

"You're storing "heat" here, too, lots of it." Colin ran his other cold hand down Tory's chest as he dropped slowly to his knees, never breaking eye contact with the redhead. He licked at his own upper lip seductively just as his fingers caught at the button to Tory's jeans, rubbing sensually against the skin just beneath. "Let me…help you with that. I've never been big on sweets anyway," he breathed against the fabric over Tory's hard-on. "I like salt better." Then he smiled dangerously and nudged his tongue under the overlapping fabric caused by the button of the jeans, licking along the tangy metallic zipper. "…Yes?"

Tory swallowed thickly, trying to re-wet his throat so he could speak. Unable to accomplish this, he just nodded speechlessly. With a triumphant grin, Colin unsnapped the button with his fingers before catching the zipper between his teeth and tugging down slowly. Tory's erection sprang out.

"Commando? Anticipating something like this, maybe?" Colin chuckled.

"No…" Tory whispered dryly, unable to rip his eyes away as Colin let go of the zipper and leaned back up, running his tongue languidly up the vein on the underside as he went. Tory groaned and leaned into the table behind him, grabbing the edge in a death grip as Colin slowly engulfed the head of his cock and started to suck it, gently scraping his teeth over the tip as he retreated to lap at the leaking slit.

"…At least dreaming of it?" He lowered his head back down and suckled lightly as he began to take in Tory's shaft, wrapping his hand around the base and stroking what wasn't in his mouth. He brought his other hand down to roll Tory's balls gently in his palm. Tory's legs trembled as Colin pulled back and blew cold air on the shaft.

"Y-yesssss…" He hissed, bringing a hand down to run through the back of Colin's raven hair, lowering the boy's face back to his weeping cock in a silent demand. Colin smirked and sucked the shaft back in wetly, then began to bob his mouth in sync with his hand. A moan ripped from Tory's throat.

"C-Colin…" He gasped out, fisting the sable locks and thrusting shallowly into the warm wet mouth. Colin grabbed his hips and pulled back, releasing the penis altogether. Ignoring Tory's frustrated whine, he stood up and prodded Tory to the side, then paused to wipe the saliva from his lips with the back of one hand as he pressed the palm of the other to Tory's cheek, smoothing along the jaw while Tory breathed a little heavily.

"I think you'll like me even better without these," Colin whispered devilishly as he bent over the table, staring over his shoulder into Tory's deer-struck eyes as he slowly slid the shorts over his soft round ass. He was wearing no underwear either. With his legs spread apart as they were the shorts halted to rest at his lower thighs.

"Colin…" Tory breathed, staring in fascination at the soft rear. He reached a hand out hesitantly, and after a pause to glance at Colin for permission, stroked at one of the perfect globes. Colin sighed under him.

"Use lube," the dark-haired teen prompted him after a minute of this, getting impatient at the lack of action. Tory squeezed Colin's ass in surprise.

"Uh, I don't have any…I didn't really think…this would happen in real life," he explained, a little embarrassed.

Colin just chuckled. "Then use an edible lube substitute." He nodded at the tub of ice cream, which was probably half-melted by now. Tory stared in shock.

"Are you sure? That's kinda…cold, don't you think?"

"Tory…I told you earlier. You don't know what a cryophiliac is?"

"Um, no…should I?"

Colin smiled. "I like cold. To put it mildly. Just do it."

Tory looked at him uncertainly. "If you say so." He opened the tub of vanilla ice cream and dipped his fingers in, scooping up some partially melted ice cream. Pausing to lick a little off his finger as Colin wiggled his legs a little further apart in invitation, he then gently parted Colin's ass cheeks with the other hand and massaged at the pucker. Slowly he began to slide one finger inside. Colin shuddered.

"…You sure?" Tory asked again doubtfully, but Colin just turned to look at him with an obviously-pleased smile. He pressed his hips back on Tory's finger.

"Positive. Another."

Tory shook his head in bewilderment, not sure how this could possibly feel good, but did as instructed and added a second finger, then after a minute a third. Colin's hole melted and heated the ice cream instantly, and it was leaking down his inner thighs. Tory followed a dribble with his eyes, then squatted down to lap at it while pulling Colin's shorts down to pool at his ankles. Colin started.

"…hot ice cream for cold days," Tory suddenly recalled from the book _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_ by Roald Dahl. "Thank you for killing a part of my childhood, Colin." He grinned dirtily and leaned in to lap at some more while still moving his fingers in and out. His fingers brushed against a little bump that made Colin shiver a little harder. Smiling wider at this, he retracted his fingers, dipped them in more cold ice cream and shoved them back in, rubbing the prostate directly.

"…my pleasure," Colin gasped back.

"I bet it is your _pleasure_," Tory chuckled, standing back up and kissing the small of Colin's back on the way. "You _want some more?_" He mimicked, stroking his hand down Colin's torso much the way Colin had before, only he paused to pinch at a nipple and ended by seizing the boy's cock, stroking it in time with the thrusts of his fingers.

Colin gave an affirmative whimper as Tory pulled out his fingers and let go. Tory glanced at the bucket of ice cream, shuddered, and instead wiped up some of the hot cream dripping down Colin's thighs to coat himself with. Moaning at the slightly sticky feeling, he placed his clean hand on the small of Colin's back and aligned himself with the shorter male's hole, then slowly pressed forward, pausing every inch or so to let Colin adjust to his size. Colin, sick of waiting, thrust his hips back on Tory with a groan, feeling his balls rub against Tory's as he slumped into the table.

Tory held still a few moments to make sure Colin was okay, rubbing the boy's back soothingly until Colin finally gave him the OK by wiggling his hips a little. Slowly he started thrusting into the hot tight heat, gradually increasing his pace.

Colin wasn't having it. "Harder…Tory, fuck me _harder_," he moaned, biting his lip and thrusting back, trying to increase the power of the thrusts. Apparently not quite achieving the force he wanted, he then instead reached back, pressing on Tory's stomach with both hands in order to make him step back. He straightened up with a slight wince, turned around, and bent to pull his shoes off in order to step out of his shorts, leaving his socks on. While chucking a shoe under the table he accidentally knocked the open tub of ice cream onto the floor, but ignored it in favor of putting pressure on Tory's shoulders until the redhead confusedly let himself be forced to sit on the tiles.

Colin smiled and straddled his lap. "Here, let me try," he moaned as he lifted himself onto his knees, then started to press himself onto Tory's shaft. Tory hissed in pleasure, struck by the erotic sight of his obsession squeezing himself down onto Tory's hard cock. He reached up, stroking Colin sides under his shirt, then slid the shirt up and over Colin's head, throwing it under the table to join Colin's shoes. Once Colin was fully seated on the redhead's shaft, Tory cupped the raven's hips in order to help him ride his shaft more smoothly. Colin smiled at him in appreciation, then put his hands on Tory's shoulders and started a rhythm, pulling himself up and then letting himself fall hard, impaling himself on Tory's weeping member. He moaned loudly at finally obtaining the desired friction and force he was looking for. Ever since he had figured out his feelings for Tory after a wet dream, he had always liked the idea of being fucked hard as opposed to gently making love. He figured it was because Tory always treated him as if he were fragile, because of his condition. Not that he wasn't happy that Tory cared, but he wanted to show Tory that he wasn't as breakable as he looked. He smirked inwardly. Pride as a man, coming from the bitch riding on his lover's lap? Ironic.

He started with a gasp as he felt a hand leave his hip to squeeze gently at his own dripping cock. He pulled himself up by Tory's shoulders to thrust forcefully into the feeling, smiling at Tory to show he appreciated it. Tory smirked back in welcome and squeezed his fist tighter, starting to pump at the same time as he started thrusting his hips up to meet Colin's falls. Colin moaned in pleasure as his prostate was struck harder from the combined force, then pulled himself up and stopped moving, just resting on his knees a minute as Tory continued to drive up into him. He liked this position a lot, he realized. It was the perfect angle for his prostate and for some reason being on top turned him on. Also ironic, as he wasn't really the top here.

Tory leaned back against the fridge and let go of Colin's hip with his other hand, bracing it on the floor in order to thrust up harder, as this seemed to drive Colin wild. However, his hand slipped in cold liquid, causing him to miss his rhythm, and he glanced down to see that he'd set his hand in the now mostly melted ice cream that had spilled out of the bucket onto the floor. Grinning, he opted to switch hands, using the clean one to reinforce and strengthen his thrusts and the cold sticky one to squeeze Colin's dick. Colin screamed in pleasure at the contact and suddenly tensed up, tilting forward and cumming all over Tory's chest with a hissed "_shit, Tory!"_

He held himself up weakly by a hand on Tory's shoulder as he spasmed around Tory's pulsing shaft, causing the green-eyed teen underneath him to emit a loud, low moan and grab Colin, wrapping his arms around the shorter male's chest and squeezing him close as he came hard against Colin's prostate. The extra stimulation caused Colin to whimper loudly and drip out a little more semen to rub against their entwined bodies. He hugged Tory's head to the soft junction of his shoulder, panting into the redhead's sweaty hair.

After a few minutes of regaining his breath, Colin pulled back a little to swipe his hand in between them, then raised it to his lips, licking his own cum off of his fingers. Tory's softening cock twitched a little in Colin's ass, who looked up with a smirk.

"I like the salt," he stated simply, resuming his licking.

When he was done, he glanced up at Tory through his fringe, then laughed, spying a little of his cum on Tory's cheek in nearly the same spot that Tory had had some of his own. He leaned in to lick it off, then breathed into Tory's ear.

"…Have you ever tasted yourself?" He asked in a whisper, curious.

"Um…no," Tory admitted, having felt that it was too dirty to taste the product of his masturbations.

Colin grinned, then gritted his teeth a little and moved his legs to a crouch so that he could lever himself off of Tory, standing up. He spun around and bent over, presenting his ass appealingly to Tory's face. Tory licked his lips, mouth dry as he stared at the reddened, wet and still slightly twitching hole. A little white liquid was starting to dribble out of it.

"Lick it up," Colin breathed out the order, gripping the table in anticipation just before Tory leaned forward hesitantly and started to lap at his own seed trickling over Colin's perineum and testicles. Colin choked back a gasp as his sensitive balls were tongued a little roughly. Tory let out a little noise at the interesting taste, then ran his tongue up to catch more of the opaque juice before it could leak out, pressing his tongue up against and then slightly inside Colin's stretched hole. Colin whimpered at the sensation. After a minute of letting gravity and Tory's probing tongue clean him, he pulled forward and turned back around, letting his legs give out from under him. He collapsed back onto Tory's lap, settling his arms around his lover's neck and rubbing his face into the warmth, feeling the quick heartbeat through his cheek. He smiled tiredly and pressed a soft kiss to Tory's pulse point.

…Which made him stop to think. He looked up. "…We had sex before we ever even kissed," he mentioned, slightly shocked.

Tory chuckled. "All your fault, little minx. Not mine. Wanna do it now?"

Colin smirked. "A semen flavored kiss?" He asked, his smirk widening at Tory's blush.

"Sure," Tory answered, embarrassed but determined to claim those lips, still rosy from sucking him off. He leaned forward, parting his lips slightly, and pressed his tongue against Colin's lips, slipping it through into the hot cavern for a wet, messy seed-flavored kiss. Colin let out a throaty moan and sucked a little on his tongue, sensually entwining their slippery appendages and rubbing them slowly together. Tory suddenly reached around and shoved two fingers back into Colin's ass, causing the raven to buck his hips forward, grinding them together. When they parted for air, both partially hard and both clinging to each other for stability as they panted a little, a strand of mixed saliva connected their lips. They both stared cross-eyed at it for a second, then reached up simultaneously to wipe at their lips with the back of their hands, grinning shyly at each other.

Tory was the first to speak, clearing his throat a little first. "Colin…I think I know why you did this, but I have to ask anyway. I'm the kind of person that has to hear it to know for certain…"

Colin glanced shyly down, never having really been effective at expressing his emotions aloud. He didn't try to repel people, he just didn't feel comfortable opening up to them. But for every nonsocial Colin there was an obsessive Tory to stretch him wide open…literally…right? Colin smiled a little, raising his eyes to Tory's.

"I realized my attraction to you after some internal arguments with myself over a rather compromising dream, and I didn't think _you_ would try anything anytime soon so I decide to take the initiative," he stated, refusing to let himself look away from the wet emeralds that were Tory's eyes. He loved those eyes.

"…You had a wet dream about me?" Tory asked with a grin, his cock twitching again. Colin felt it from where it was pressed up against his own manhood.

"That turns you on?" He asked curiously.

"Well, really, I just like the idea of you thinking about me. I like knowing I'm not the only one."

Colin blushed a little. "You aren't the only one. I…think about you a lot," he admitted in a low voice.

Tory smiled happily. "Colin…" He used his fingers that weren't currently still up Colin's rear to turn Colin's chin up. He pressed a soft chaste kiss to the even softer lips. "…I love you," he breathed against Colin's mouth, staring intently into the deep pools that always seemed as if reflecting a jet-black night filled with tiny stars. He wished fervently that every star was a point of happiness in Colin's existence, and even more so that he could be one of those stars.

Colin jerked back a little in shock and embarrassment, burying his face back into his new favorite spot in Tory's neck. "…me too," he whispered, hoping Tory heard it. He couldn't repeat it.

Tory did, and pulled his fingers out, wrapping both of his arms tightly around Colin in both reassurance and happiness.

"…how did you know I loved you?" Tory asked, curious.

"I didn't. I knew you _liked_ me. But like I said I didn't think you'd try anything." Colin answered, not budging his face from its snuggly position.

"…ok, then how did you know I liked you?" Tory amended.

"You're not the only observant one…meh. Honestly, I saw your notebooks last week and assumed they were like your diaries, so I stole the one from when you started at our school to see how you felt about me, and if you liked Mandy…"

Tory choked on his own saliva (and presumably a little of Colin's ;D), accidently squeezing Colin a little harder in shock. He pulled his head back, causing Colin to look up. "You stole my notebook? And…you thought I liked MANDY?!"

Colin blushed, ashamed. "Well, it's natural for a guy to like a cute girl who obviously shows interest in him. I needed to know before I made you hate me by telling you how I felt. I…found out you _really_ like me from the notebook. It made me really happy."

Tory looked shocked. "Mandy likes me? And…you honestly aren't pissed at how obsessive I am? …At any rate, you're **way** cuter than she'll ever be," he grinned in satisfied retaliation as Colin blushed furiously, burying his face back into Tory's neck.

"…Good. 'Cuz she can't have you. You're mine," Colin mumbled possessively. Tory planted a kiss in Colin's soft hair to show his appreciation.

"Yours. And you mine." He shifted a little, his ass starting to feel numb from sitting so long on the hard tile floor. "Wanna go take a shower together?" He asked.

"Yea," Colin smiled, rubbing his partially hard cock against Tory's again. His smile became teasing yet hopeful. "…a cold one?"

"…" Tory sighed dramatically. "You and cold…I can totally see you shoving an ice cube up your ass while you masturbate."

Colin smiled foxily, looking up at Tory through his eyelashes before rocking his groin against Tory's again, harder. "Dream about it," he whispered seductively over Tory's gasp, leaning in for a warm kiss.

About that moment Paul decided to check in on his neighbor, who had been being rather loud, to see what was up, as well as (and more importantly) to raid the fridge. He stopped dead in the doorway of the kitchen. "…OH _**SHIT!!!!**_"

~*~*~*~

xDDD I like the ending. I thought about tacking on a couple of !!!11ONE's on the end of the ending just because Paul is a gamer, but thought, naah, it'll detract from the humor.

And why yes, I AM avoiding the topic of Gaia, which Colin knows Tory knows about from the notebook. I don't want to give anyone any false ideas over it, and more importantly don't want to reach a decision on what it is for myself only to finally get the third book and be disappointed that it wasn't what I wanted it to be.

And please don't review saying "But Colin's personality would _**never**_ allow him to seduce anyone, why don't you keep him in character?!" I KNOW, okay? This fic was a request. And it was hot, admit it. Don't bother me with your petty details like _established character development._ Development schmevelopment. *waves hand dismissively*


End file.
